Hard to get Sometimes
by former-angel-14
Summary: Ron and Hermione are having trouble with their relationship...Harry has his eyes on being the school chef but Dumbledore seems to have different plans for him...And Draco...read...just read and REVIEW...non fluff...complete utter mess, though...


B*tched  
  
S: 6th year: Ron and Hermione are having trouble doing things with one another... Harry's applying for the school chef but Dumbledore seems to have different plans for him...And Draco...is bald...  
  
AHEM  
  
Actually, the story is all about RON and MIONE...you have to read to know what happens to these two hopeless sidekicks, who will be the spotlights and center stage in this certain fic of emoia...  
  
Draco being bald and Harry having two jobs at the same is just a part of this love flick fic...  
  
D: As of now, I own your attention and nothing else. Now go on, darling, ReAd... and remember to push that little button down there and review, saying how good I am and that I AM YOU'RE GOD!!!  
  
note: I -=AM=- OBNOXIOUS...thanks to dear pie (xme)...*sigh*  
  
-*-*-*- Part 1: WWIII -*-*-*-  
  
Much tension and anxiety plus a band of ultimately furious screams awoke the Gryffindor tower free loaners one early Monday morning.  
  
The Gryffindorians weren't alarmed out of their wits because -somebody- freaked out after being haunted in their dreams slash nightmares by a particular famous faceless serial killer. And said particular famous faceless serial killer, whose goal was to also dominate this big round thing we call earth, was quite known for being poked in the eye by a child no more than ten months old at that very time, and almost dying after said very dangerous poking incident. Years after, the famous faceless serial killer was getting more well-known for sharing bodies with low-life scumbags and hiring no-good dumbfuck sidekicks just to get his revenge on said child, who have become famous himself and now was commonly known as "scarhead"...or in more non-insulting way, "The boy who -poked and- lived".  
  
Anyway, it was rather a row of screams that brought about at least half of the Gryffindor tower population onto their feet, groaning and thinking of very interesting ways to kill their newly founded human roosters without using a knife or a wand. Quite impossible, I must say.  
  
Well, the "row" of unpleasant shrieks came from a certain couple, known around the big castle for being the first two self-volunteered human *ear- shredding* clocks since Lily Evans, Sirius Black and James Potter's time. You see, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have been dating for ... well, nobody really knows.  
  
It was just like any other morning when life was still completely peaceful when suddenly dark clouds started invading the tower and the two best friends declared their desire of each other's dearest love. Their other best friend, Harry Potter, better known to us as "THE BOY WHO POKED AND LIVED", had no trouble with the two's relationship but doubted that it would be a good one. And, day-by-day, his doubts were slowly being erased.  
  
Almost every-fucking-day the two did only 2 things with, to and for each other.  
  
One was bickering and fighting and throwing anything at one another as long as it was breakable once it has taken collision against the other's round skull. Usually, everybody would be out of the tower on these kind of days spare their loyal, dear friend, Harry Poker -er, Potter. He knew his days had been numbered since the beginning of Hermione and Ron's relationship and the day the two almost destroyed the whole tower as a result of looking at Parvati Patil's humungous coconuts.  
  
Ahem.  
  
The other thing they would be usually found doing was the "ditch n' kiss".  
  
Need an explanation?  
  
Hermione and Ron had the habit of cutting and skipping classes - only on certain special occasions Ron would actually be able to convince Hermione to skip classes and such occasions were REALLY special ... or it could just be everyday - or even dismissing a Quidditch game - on times Hermione would be surprisingly capable of dragging her lover towards the girl's room and usually miss the most memorable moments in Quidditch history like the time when Harry fell right on top of Malfoy *cough* in attempt to catch the snitch first but in the process knocked both himself and platinum blondie off their brooms - just to sneak in deserted rooms and...get it on... (*panting* that was tiring...)  
  
Today, however, they were found doing the former one.  
  
They were fighting.  
  
It happened, if not always, often that the usual feeling of excitement and thrill - not mentioning the worry and the fear - vanished at the sight of the broken vase, lying at Ron's feet. Ok, maybe, except for fear and worry.  
  
Though now, everybody who stood in the presence of the quarreling lovebirdies felt all aforementioned feelings for...  
  
-  
  
"I HATE YOU RON WEASLEY!!!" Hermione screeched, tears flooding her pretty face, leaving a trail of ruined mascara as it did. Her heart pumped furiously against her ribcage and finally she broke down.  
  
Neville Longbottom caught her before she could fall hard on the carpeted floor but she just shoved him off, and then slowly collapsed to the ground. She continued to cry out her tears of burning pain...  
  
-  
  
tears were involved.  
  
-  
  
Harry stood worried and confused as whispers spread among the other students. This was so getting out of control...  
  
"I heard they're fighting because Ron slept with Malfoy,"  
  
"No, dimwit, it was Mione who slept with the slug,"  
  
"Well, can't be too sure, now, can we?"  
  
"Shut up ya third ye'rs,"  
  
"Sorry Mr, but we just can't,"  
  
"I wasn' askin'. I was commandin' ye ta shat up!"  
  
"Well, you can't command us you hag,"  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"Dickwad,"  
  
"Big Mouth,"  
  
"Dickhead,"  
  
"Fag,"  
  
"Pansy,"  
  
"Draco,"  
  
"...."  
  
"Why? What did ah say?"  
  
As the other students descended into arguments and some, who have chosen a more painful and exciting way of taking out their feeling of pure irritation and have craved of being rewarded by the pleasure of seeing their most annoying dorm mate with a bleeding nose, have started tackling each other to the ground, Harry rubbed his temples as he tried to comprehend and ignore the distractions brought by the younger years.  
  
'This is so not happening', he complained in his little head. He looked at Hermione who was crying her heart out then at Ron who was looking murderous enough to scare even Sauron away. Gods, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to know either, considering that it may possibly be more difficult than he thought it would be and damn was he frightened ... but...  
  
Well, for a start, he had a serious headache today. He didn't get enough sleep because of the unforgivable incidents yesterday that he couldn't help thinking about... As the memories flooded his poor beaten mind, Harry gritted his teeth in total annoyance and almost forgot that he was about to lose the people he totally cared about until he heard Hermione sniff...  
  
Blinking, Harry's face went back to its worried look and he sighed. O-k, he needed to fix this before it can get any worse than it already is. After all, their friendship, as of this moment, quote is at the tip of a knife and stray but a little and it will fail unquote.  
  
Harry remembered thinking the same thing just 3 months ago...  
  
-cliffy-  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
damn.  
  
ok, not until i get some reviews am i going to continue this...  
  
next chap synopsis: flashback on what happened 3 months ago and how ron and mione really hooked up....it was a sunny day....well, you will have to wait...  
  
-j*: 


End file.
